Posse:The Killgods
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse This is a highly professional posse, not made for players who like to dink around or act like saints. This is designed for somewhat organized assassination; whether it be linked to bounty hunting, or killing innocents. Advancing in the storyline is accepted as well, making more availability for enemies and weapons. Meet-ups will be focused on leveling up your character, as well as have a hell of a good time. If the group begins to run out of money for whatever reason, there will be an area where everyone will collectively hunt to gain meat and hides. As the leaders or even members progress in the game, we will change this hunting ground based on the amount of animals that spawn in. On future dates, when more of the world is explored and if we can get a webpage up, there will be designated spots where we go on a killing rampage based on population density. We won't set specific 'missions' to do until we have a webpage. The reasoning is because it would otherwise be difficult to coordinate and consistently plot. If there are any ideas regarding custom events and killing pools, send a message to the Wikia user "Headshot Killgod". We will gladly incorporate any plot/idea that would expand on the whole reason this group exists. Joining the posse The requirement to join this group is that you must be able to covertly/cooperatively take out other Posses. There will be a lot of murder involved, and we won't have a lot of mercy even for the innocents. Contact will be a little difficult in the beginning. If the posse grows substantially, we will host a web page for it. Until then, if you would like to join just send an email message with your gamertag to either jastrusel@gmail.com or bandit_lord7@yahoo.com. If you have similar interests, we would be delighted to let you in on the gory rampages. Members Leaders * Ramm Spiel - Xbox 360 * ThE IroN ArM - Xbox 360 * Epic Disc/FocusedJared - Xbox 360 Other members * Sole Divinity * Member 2 * Member 3 * Member 4 * Member 5 * Member 6 * Member 7 * Member 8 * Member 9 Contact As was stated before, contact will be a little tight. As you can see, there are gamertags on the member lists. You can send some messages out if you want an invite, or even think up of a playdate via email. Additional Notes/Disclaimers Any picture you may see on this page is not involved with the gameplay of Red Dead Redemption. They clearly represent godly headshots and solemn assassins. NO GAYS. No Halo-tards(re-directed from "NO GAYS") Ps. If at any point you have a problem with us, before you ask, we don't give a shit. Weekly Bulletin Saturday, May 22nd, 12:00 am - Ramm Spiel, Epic Disc and Iron Arms joined up for a test playdate. We encountered other posses and battled them all. In the end, each one of them left the server, scared out of their minds. What an exhilarating killfest! Wednesday, 26th, 9:00 PM - Them redneck commie bastards went down like a sack of kidneys as we tore through the Great Plains and the badlands of Mexico. Our badassery overcame our foes, and Ramm Spiel was even accused of being a sniper, though he was only using an Winchester Repeater. Yes. We do dine with the gods. - Next playdate will be an open one, and will take place on Friday 4h, 9:00 PM eastern time. If you are on, you will recieve an invite to a party and game. See you there! Category:Posses }}